SENSEI ENSEÑAME A HACER EL AMOR
by lauyiita
Summary: Esta es un kakasaku de mucho pero mucho amor.. de MAESTRO A ALUMNA . kakashi hatake le enseñara a sakura a hacer el amor?.. contiene lemon mucho pero mucho lemon ... "el amor no tiene edad" "ni fecha de vencimiento" que lo disfruten... :)


**Los personajes no me perteneces son obra de masashi kishimoto**

**La trama es producto de mi retorcida imaginación jejej**

**Aclaraciones **

-Cuando se encuentre en paréntesis () significa que son las voces de sus pensamientos

\- la pirmera parte habla en primera persona (osea de sakura como yo ) ahí nos se si me entiendan

\- _si esta en esta letra significa que se esta narrando _

**SENSEI ENSEÑAME A HACER EL AMOR**

Ya han pasado 4 años, han pasado muchas cosas, bueno he crecido, me he vuelto una mujer y con ello he tenido CURIOSIDAD, de como es hacer el amor ya que soy una ninja medico se exactamente como es el cuerpo de una persona , como esta organizada su estructura física y mental se lo que siente una persona al hacer el acto sexual el nivel de dopamina que se eleva, además de la adrenalina y otras sustancias al sentir un orgasmo pero no he tenido la oportudidad de estar con un hombre ,y cuanto lo desearía, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente NO SE COMO HACERLO ,además de no tener con quien, pero me gustaría hacelo con la persona que me gusta ahora

Pero me da miedo confesarme , pero me gustaría sentir su cuerpo, su respiración, su aliento , su pelo, sus labios, todo su ser , solo para mi

Pero no sabría como empezar oo como moverme o como hablarle, besarlo aaaa … no lo se. No tego experiencia alguna, necesito que alguien me enseñe a hacer el amor

Hoy tengo entreno con el.

Ahhhh bosteza

Tengo mucha pereza ayer me quede hasta tarde en el hospital y estoy exhausta .además siempre llega tarde, eso es lo que mas me molesta de el ,voy a dormir un poco mas …

\- tiempo después-

Ya no me coge el sueño. bueno me voy a levantar ,miro el reloc las 9 45 am

No…

Me levante de un salto por dios la cita era a las 7:00 am kakashi llega a las 8:00 am y yo NOOO…

Llegue como pude al campo de entrenamiento. queria ver la reacción del sensei, lo vi sentado en un árbol leyendo su librito pervertido, me vio y no dijo nada ,que raro …..

-Hola kakash

\- ve y das 1000 vueltas al campo después 1000 flexiones después 3000 lagartijas etc etc etc

\- todo eso

\- sí y te debería dejar más por llegar tarde

\- ( creo que se puso bravo) , además él siempre llega tarde ,pensó sakura

\- naruto y saske no van a venir asi que te sugiero de que empieces ya .

…

\- Que esperas dijo kakashi con un tono de voz muy serio

\- uchhhh dije

\- uchhhhhh que …?

\- nada … (es la primera vez que veo a kakashi sensei tan enojado no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera pero ya que, había cometido un error )

Empecé con las vuetas al campo y una idea loca se me ocurrió. (que será lo que esconde kakashi debajo de esa mascara , será que tiene una cicatriz o quemadura o lunar. )

Inner (no solo quieres verle la cara sino todo su cuerpo y te gustaría que estuviese encima de tuyo haciendo)…

Nooo…

Ella mientras daba las vueltas al campo no dejaba de verlo, otra idea aparece en mi mente (si le pido a kakashi sensei que me enseñe a hacer el amor) ….

Jajaja rio en silencio , ladeo mi cabeza de lado a lado, pero que idea ,el nunca lo va aceptar

-inner : (pero te gustaría )

-que haces mirándome tanto dijo kakashi

-nada, aparto la mirada y miro al suelo, estar enamorada de mi sensei es un caso grave , no puedo concentrarme estando con el.

-que irresponsabilidad la tuya siendo una de los mejores kunoichis de la aldea y llegando tarde dijo kakashi aun sentado debajo del árbol con su librito en la mano

(QUÈ…)

-TU NO HABLES TU SIEMPRE LLEGAS TARDE le grite a kakashi

\- y si yo me tirara de un puente tu también lo harias

\- mmmm no

\- entonces…si yo soy irresponsable tu también quieres ser irresponsable

\- no

\- porque llegaste tarde dijo con un tono amenazador y me miro con sus ojos negros profundos y como siempre es muy difícil adivinar sus pensamientos (porque arma un alboroto por haber llegado tarde, será que piensa que no tomo enserio el entrenamiento o que no lo tomo enserio

\- solo me quede dormida

\- ja claro, viendo tu inmadures creo que aun te falta mucho para llegar a ser jounin sigues siendo una niña

No sé qué me paso, si era por la ira o qué, pero lo que va a suceder de verdad no lo pensé muy bien.

De repente le tire unos kunais con explosivos bomba con la intención de MATARLO ,èl los esquivo muy fácilmente con su sharingan pero era lo que yo esperaba ya tenia planeado trampa mientras me acercaba a èl , lanzo un kunai apuntando hacia mí y lo clavo en mi pecho ,sè alcanzó a asustar porque vi como abria los ojos de par en par enseguida vio como me convertía en un tronco ,aparecí en su espalda y le iba a lanzar el puño el mas fuerte que jamas había dado y lo golpee en todo la cara y lo lance a más de 100 metros, no podía creerlo ,lo vencí, vencì a kakashi hatake ,el ninja que copia, de un solo golpe .. era muy bueno para ser verdad… claroo…

Vi como èl se convertia en humo . era un clon de sombra

Con un movimiento rápido me lanzo al suelo cogio mis manos ,ambas en mi espalda con una sola mano y con la otra cogio un kunai y lo coloco en mi cuello y tumbo encima mio para que no pudiera escapar

-te falta mucho para superarme sakura . susurro a mi oído que provoco un escalofrio en todo mi cuerpo .Al tener a kakashi encima de mí, supe donde estaba cada parte de su cuerpo eso me hizo sonrojar un poco, tenerlo tan cerca le gustaba mucho.

-bueno sigue entrenando y algún dia me podras superar,-mmm.. sakura no te dejes provocar así, algún enemigo te podrá decir lo mismo y tu caerías en su trampa como lo hiciste ahora .El retiro el kunai de su cuello , lo guardo , se levanto pero alguna parte de mi no quería dejarlo no puedo aguantar mas …lo abrace jale al suelo conmigo esta vez quedamos frente a frente

-que haces… sakura

(AAAaaaa, que acabo de hacer, mis brazos se movieron solos y pues ,pues ahhhh que le respondooo)

\- l l loo siento… es lo único que apareció en mi mente

Pero , èl me volvió a abrazar y esta vez con mas fuerza , no entiendo lo que esta pasando, pero se aparto de mi , lo miro con la boca abierta aun estando en el suelo , aparta la vista de mi pero lugo mi mira con ojos de tristeza y me dice

Lo siento… no puedo

Y desaparece en un puff

Triste me levanto del suelo, sin saber que rayos ha sucedido, sus palabras retumban en mis oídos una y otra y otra vez

No puedo

Que no puede , ¿Por qué me abrazo asi ?, ¿Qué quiso decir ?

No puedo qedarme mas en el campo de entrenamiento era como la 1 y aun no había almorzado , tengo turno en el hospital …

_Sakura se va al hospital muy confundida realiza su trabajo como siempre perfecto pero su cabeza siempre estaba recordando esa mañana con su sensei al terminar su turno sentía mucha hambre_,_por no haber almorzado, además se encontraba cansada y con dolor de cabeza para poder cocinar algo , asi que se dirige a ichiraku para comer algo rápido y poder asi llegar a su casa con el estomago lleno a tomarse un merecido descanso_

\- **en Ichiraku**

Porfavor un tazon de ramen

Claro

Enseguida llego naruto con hinata , toda la aldea sabia que ellos ya tenían algo pero aun asi seguían manteniéndolo en secreto,

-HOLA SAKURA-CHAN grito naruto al verme

-NO GRITES NARUTO, ME DUELE LA CABEZA le dije enojada

\- lo siento sakura – chan

\- Hola sakura, dice hinata con su tiena voz

\- hola hinata respondi

Recibí mi ramen, y con el hambre que tengo no pude aguantar a que ellos empezaran, asi que me lo empece a comer con mucho agrado

\- sakura ,sakura ,supiste , kakashi sensei se ofrecio para una misión peligrosa cerca a la aldea de la arena, no te parece increíble …

Y al escuchar tales parabras escupi el ramen que tenia en mi boca, atorandome con este

Sakura estas bien

Como voy ha estar bien ; es una misión peligrosa y el va a ir no no puedo dejarlo si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría

\- cuando salen… le dije a naruto desesperada

\- creo que salían ahora ..

\- no tengo que alcanzarlo

Salgo de ichiraku , la tristeza y desesperación invaden mi ser , no quiero que valla quiero quiero.. quiero decirle lo que siento por èl , no puedo guárdamelo mas , tengo que decírselo , corro con todas mis fuerzas hacia la entrada de la aldea , en poco tiempo llego y me encuentro con sunade- sama , no hay nadie a su alrededor

-(llegue tarde)

No puedo soportarlo mas , me tumbo sobre mis rodillas y empiezo a llorar , pasos mis manos a mi cara , no puedo parar

Que pasa sakura, dice sunade preocupada

-No pude , no pude , digo llorando

\- no pudiste q

\- despedirme…

Sunsade no era tan boba para caer con tales palabras, sabía exactamente lo que le sucedía a sakura porque ella ya lo había sucedido…

-vamos sakura, yo te estare diciendo lo que suceda en la misión.. vamos a casa


End file.
